Romance Way
by Twelf Bell
Summary: Watanuki and Doumeki encounter a thief and he's got a gun! Watanuki is 'threatened' with the gun. Doumeki saves him but... ! :DouWata: Drabble from Cat's Out of the Bag COMPLETE! :D Rated T for uh.. the gun.


**Request by Buzzbug82 to continue incomplete drabble _Romance Way_ from Cat's Out of the Bag.** Enjoy~ though I changed the storyline a bit :P

* * *

"Doumeki, run away! Now! Leave me here!"

Doumeki, unlike himself, growled, "How can I?!"

Watanuki had just been walking down the street with Doumeki when a passing-by thief, of whom had gained nothing during his previous walk, came out of nowhere and grabbed Watanuki, pointing a gun to his head. The thief said, "If you want him to live, then give me everything in your bag!"

There was nothing really useful or expensive in the two teenager's school bags. Doumeki said calmly, "We don't have much."

The thief got pissed and shot a bullet into the night sky above. Watanuki had gone to Doumeki's house to make dinner for him. It was as payback for something Doumeki had done for Watanuki (which, in my opinion, is quite a lot of things). When they had finished, it was already very dark. Doumeki then requested to stay over at Watanuki's to protect him from the spirits since Watanuki had apparently made _waaaay _too much for him to eat for dinner. Watanuki had said that he'll just use it as leftovers for lunch tomorrow but Doumeki insisted.

So they were walking to Watanuki's apartment clothed in their school uniforms and holding their bags – plus an overnight bag for Doumeki – until this unexpected occurrence.

"Run!"

"No."

"Y-_You_ _big fat idiot_! _Run_!!" He started flailing.

The thief, feeling left out, pushed the gun into Watanuki's skull to stop him from moving. He snarled, "Give it!"

A frown turned Doumeki's face from calm to scary-angry. He was getting mad. But then he stepped closer. "There's nothing but school supplies and textbooks in here but here you _**GO**__._" He swung his bag with great speed and strength and whacked the thief in the head. From the confusion, the thief dropped his gun and held his bleeding head.

Doumeki kicked the gun away into the shadows, grabbed Watanuki who was frozen from shock from what just happened, and ran. The thief, a little dizzy, went into the shadows to get his gun and fired a shot in the direction of the runaways. He didn't see if he hit them or not. He couldn't, actually. His head was in so much pain. "Dammit," he muttered, throwing the gun at the floor.

The two were panting like they had run a marathon when they got to the apartment. However, it was Doumeki who was breathing more heavily than the other. "Tch, that guy's got aim even though I hit his head..."

Under the streetlight, Watanuki could see the dark liquid slowing oozing down Doumeki's right shoulder. Doumeki was gripping it, trying to make the bleeding stop. "Y-You got shot!"

"Yeah."

"W-We better treat it now!" Watanuki pulled Doumeki's wounded arm's hand gently and led him to his apartment. He was already shaking when he got to putting the key in the door. It wasn't the spirits' fault, though there was quite a large one nearby (but not close enough). They didn't quite scare him that much. Seeing Doumeki hurt was more scarier.

He fumbled as he tried to put the key in the hole in the door, cursing as precious seconds passed. When he finally got the door open, he dragged Doumeki to his bedroom and sat him down on the floor. He ran to the kitchen to get his first aid kit and ran back to the wounded.

When Watanuki took the bullet carefully out, Doumeki didn't cry out in pain. Instead, he closed his eyes and made a fist to try to keep the pain from shooting down his arm. That made him bleed even more and Watanuki tried to make him calm down. The seer was too busy to notice the occasional bangs on the windows by the spirits. Treating this guy was first priority. He'd get to them later – with the best spirit-repellent ever.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked, noticing the pained expression on Doumeki's face as he heavily bandaged the arm.

Doumeki grunted in reply.

When Watanuki finished, he sat seiza-style in front of Doumeki and held the hand of the bandaged arm. With his head down, he apologized. "...I'm sorry..."

"...Why are you apologizing?"

"Because you pro-"

"No, I didn't protect you."

Watanuki looked up. Doumeki continued, "I was just running away. Like you told me to."

The seer frowned. "I had told you to run _much_ earlier than that! Why didn't you run then?"

"...I couldn't leave you alone with that guy."

Watanuki blushed. "You should have," he protested. "If you did, you wouldn't have gotten hurt..."

"This is nothing."

"It's obviously _something_! You got _shot_ for God's sake! " Watanuki pointed at the shoulder.

With his other hand, Doumeki grasped Watanuki's pointing hand, pulled it down towards his right hand and cupped both of Watanuki's small hands in his own large ones. "There's always a sacrifice when protecting someone."

Watanuki almost broke into tears then. "You..."

"And anyway, that woman would kill me if you got killed before me," Doumeki stated with a serious face.

The tears went away as quick as they came. "You... IDIOT!!" He broke his hands free from Doumeki's and raised them again to hit him.

But Doumeki caught them again. "Oi oi, I'm wounded here."

"Grrr... this is_ not fair_!"

"What is?"

But Watanuki just kept growling until they became bawls, tears streaming down his face. "You _stupid idiot_," he cried, wiping his eyes with his available hand. "You're just a _stupid stupid stupid stupid idiot_...!"

Doumeki smirked. He reached over and put a hand on the seer's head. "I know."

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N: **Oh man. I didn't think it would turn out that way o_O; My fingers really do just type whatever they want =__=;  
I was gonna end it with, "And this is the end of their romance way..." but that didn't really make sense lol. Sorry fingers __;  
But still, I hope you enjoyed! :D **Do review :x****  
~SEi**

** x x x** And now...**  
**

Some Random Randomness I thought of while writing:

**Doumeki's thoughts as he runs away:** I need my bag for school, fool.

- - -**  
**

**Doumeki:** Dammit. That guy left some blood marks on my bag.**  
Watanuki:** (feeling guilty) I'll wash it!

- - -**  
**

**Watanuki's thoughts before he almost breaks up crying:** Is that a proposal?

:D


End file.
